


Another Chance

by klutzy_girl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cordelia returns to help Angel followingNot Fade Away.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



Falling for Cordelia hadn’t worked out so well at first (a fucking understatement) but Angel was thrilled that after saving the world from Wolfram & Hart, she had returned to him. She caught him staring at her and beamed. “What are you looking at, broody?”

He rolled his eyes. “Just how much I love you, Cor.”

She blushed. “Do you always have to be this sappy? You’re giving me a complex.”

“Yes,” he answered before grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss.

Cordelia was the best reward Angel could have gotten and he wasn’t wasting this second chance.


End file.
